Sonic the Hedgehog: Revelations
by thumos
Summary: Silver remembers a world that, by all means, should not exist. Now the world is ripping apart at the seams as more and more people remember that world and the paradox spreads. Nyarlathotep and Philemon make their moves. Now Sonic and his friends must call on the power within them - Persona - to save their world yet again.


_Before you start reading please note two things:_

_You do _NOT _have to be familiar with Persona 2 to enjoy this story. Whether you've only played Persona 3 and/or 4, or you're new to the fandom and you just want to get acquainted with it, please read and enjoy._

_This will _NOT_ simply be "Persona 2 with Sonic characters". As character development is often a huge part of Persona games in general, I'd like to think that the Sonic characters can have their own adventures with Phil and Nyarly thrown into the mix._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It started innocently enough – a family reunion of sorts, after a year of peace and prosperity. The fate of the world no longer hung in the balance, so it was the perfect time for old friends to meet up.

"_Imbecile_!" Shadow hissed into his cell phone, prompting Rouge to roll her eyes. "Read the fucking date. Does it come before 2012? Then put it in the goddamn _old cases_ file!"

Sonic groaned loudly and dramatically. "Remind me why we can't just smash his phone," he grumbled.

"Hey, so Shadow's a workaholic," Rouge pointed out. "What else is new?"

"Should he really be using language like that in front of Tails?" Amy mused, rubbing her chin.

Knuckles snorted. "It's _Shadow_," he reminded her. "What did you expect?"

"Besides, I've heard worse," Tails added. "And I don't mind."

When Shadow hung up the phone, Omega promptly snatched and crushed it in his robotic hand. "MISSION COMPLETE," he announced. Everyone burst out laughing at Shadow's icy glare.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Tails asked earnestly.

"I have an idea!" Amy announced. "Cream told me about this really awesome game that—"

"So a _kids'_ game," Rouge clarified.

Amy puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "So what?"

"All right," Sonic sighed. "Shoot. What's the game?"

"It's called the Persona game," Amy replied, trying to ignore the incredulous stares the older members of the group sent her way.

"It already sounds stupid," Knuckles scoffed."

Rouge smacked him upside the head. "At least let her explain before you start judging it!"

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Well, what is it _this_ time?" he asked exasperatedly.

Amy chose to ignore Shadow's comment.

"You're basically calling on a part of your self locked deep inside to protect you," Amy explained. "Kind of like a guardian angel, but it's _inside_ you, you know?"

"It sounds like a scam," Shadow muttered.

"How could it be a scam?" Amy retorted. "All you have to do is stand in a circle, say 'Persona, Persona, please come here,' and touch the next person in the circle!"

"I'll bet you twenty rings it ain't going to work," Knuckles said, slapping a twenty ring bill down on the table.

"I'm with Knucklehead on this one," Rouge added, slapping down a fifty ring bill.

"Same," Shadow said, quietly slipping a ten ring bill down onto the table.

"Oh, come on!" Amy wailed.

"Hmm…" Sonic mused, shifting his weight impatiently from foot to foot. "I'll side with Amy on this one. One-sided bets are boring." He flung a fifty ring bill onto the table.

"I'm on Amy's side too!" Tails announced, slapping a five ring bill onto the table.

Amy clapped her hands together. "Great! Now everyone get in a circle!" Once everybody was in formation, Amy raised her head and said earnestly: "Persona, Persona, please come here."

Shadow rolled his eyes when Amy's hand brushed against his. "Persona. Come here."

Sonic resisted the urge to curse when Shadow shoved him. "All right, Persona. Do your thing."

Knuckles went when Sonic slapped him on the back. "Persona… c'mere, or something…"

Rouge smirked when Knuckles nudged her. "Your presence would be very much appreciated, Persona."

Rouge tapped Omega on the shoulder. "PERSONA," Omega said. "ARRIVE."

And then, finally, Tails went. "Persona, Persona, please come to me," he said, tapping Amy on the shoulder. The group waited for a few seconds, and then…

"Nothing happened," Rouge deadpanned.

"What did I tell you?" Shadow added, quietly sweeping the bills off the table.

"H-Hey!" Amy shrieked. "Knuckles just screwed it up! That's what happened!"

"Don't be such a sore loser, Amy," Knuckles retorted, smirking. "Now that that colossal waste of time's over, can we get a move on?"

"You guys suck…" Amy grumbled.

"Hey, no sweat," Sonic assured her. "Just 'cause it isn't working _right now_ doesn't mean it isn't going to work _at all_. We'll get back at them when it does."

"It doesn't have much basis in science though…" Tails mused. "Does it? I mean, it's all supernatural."

"Then again, we've seen some pretty weird shit, so I wouldn't be too surprised if something actually _did_ happen," Knuckles interjected. "But if nothing happens, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Let's just drop it for now, okay?" Rouge asked exasperatedly.

"Let's party!" Sonic announced, effectively cutting through the tension.

* * *

When Blaze the Cat first saw the white hedgehog with the wide, child-like golden eyes, she was assaulted with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. They'd bumped into each other by accident – or rather, he'd bumped into her, sending them both crashing to the ground. He immediately began apologizing profusely, and Blaze smiled wistfully as she shook her head. He trailed off when he finally saw her face, and his eyes widened with something akin to recognition.

But that wasn't possible, because she'd never seen this hedgehog before in her life.

"Blaze?" the hedgehog said in a small, broken voice, and the purple cat frowned slightly in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" she asked sharply, but not unkindly; she was _sure_ she didn't introduce herself to him.

A knot twisted in her gut when the white hedgehog appeared crestfallen, lowering his head, his face contorting into a grimace. "But you… I thought…" When he looked back up at her, there were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!"

There was a small flash of light, and he was gone, with no hints to his location. But Blaze still stared at the spot where he stood, crossing her arms, trying to remember…

_Have we met before…?_

* * *

Philemon stood at the edge of his realm, his arms crossed, his long ponytail flying in the wind. The people were happy, seizing their destinies, not allowing their darker sides to surface.

But then, all of a sudden, something changed.

Maybe it was the atmosphere. Maybe someone had made a crucial decision affecting most of the world, if not all of it. But, then again, something _had_ been bugging him for quite some time now.

Namely, that the Crawling Chaos Nyarlathotep was missing.

Something wasn't right. Something bad was going to happen due to Nyarlathotep's interference, and Philemon had to do _something_ about it.

His attention then shifted to a group of animals – three hedgehogs, a fox, an echidna, a bat, and a robot – all of which had recently played the Persona game, albeit on a whim. He'd seen these animals before – they'd saved the world on multiple occasions. If anyone had a chance at defeating the Crawling Chaos yet again, perhaps for good this time, it was them.

But then there was something else – a white hedgehog from the future, and a purple cat from another dimension. The white hedgehog remembered a time that, in this world, didn't exist, which meant…

Philemon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. For that boy to remember certain events in a world built around the concept of forgetting said events… it would be the Suou paradox all over again.

When Philemon gave them all Personas – the white hedgehog and the purple cat included – he sincerely hoped that things would turn out better this time around.

* * *

Though the figure in front of him wore his dead cousin's face, Dr. Eggman knew for a fact that it was something much, much bigger. "So what do you think, Ivo?" not-Maria asked. "Just imagine…" She—_it_ slinked over to him, whispering almost seductively in his ear, and it was so wrong because this was his _cousin_, whom he hadn't seen in decades. "You and me… ruling the world… _together_."

A shiver ran down Dr. Eggman's spine. "So you have the power to make rumors become reality?" he asked the figure.

The figure – the Crawling Chaos Nyarlathotep – shifted, and his grandfather's face stared back at him. "I've done it before."

Dr. Eggman swallowed thickly. "If Sonic comes—"

"Then I'll fight – as _your_ Persona, if you so desire," Nyarlathotep answered. "What say you, Ivo?"

Dr. Eggman grinned. "I like it," he said finally. "I like it a _lot_."

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
